New Tamers Unite
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Three Teenagers with fight to protect there city with their new partner, more Digimon are showing up and wanting to dostroy Tokyo and its up too Mason and his crew it save it.


**Hi guys and gals this is my seconds digimon fic, any review, ideas, or comments are welcomed mostly (Please no flames guys). I do not own Digimon if I did it would have way more seasons with Renamon in them. I only own Mason and my other Oc's, Well I hope you like it and he's Japanese and his partner is black Renamon okay and I hope you like it even a little bit enjoy.**

**CH. 1 A boy and a Fox: remake**

One Sixteen year old street kid was walking home from a hard day at school and was now around the corner from his house. He had long messy brown hair, blue eyes, Black T-shirt with Omega on it, blue jean pants, and grey shoes. He wasn't really concerned with having big muscles but tries to stay in good shape like he is. He was finally on his street and was heading to his house but was stopped by someone calling him.

"Hey wait up Mason, man you walk fast" the boy said out of breath.

Mason turned around and sees his friend Chris standing behind him panting hard from running. He had black spiky hair with his bangs half way over his eyes. He was also wearing a white T-shirt with a black skull on it, black shorts, gold arm bands on his arms, and black shoes and was the same size and age as Mason.

"What's sup man, and why are you so tired, school is only a few blocks away"

"Huh yeah for you, anyway you want come with me and Jade to the park today"? He asked.

"No thanks I'm beat I'm heading home"

"Alright I guess I'm getting yelled at again by Jade yet again, later" he said walking to the park.

Unlike most kids, Mason lost his parents and lived alone in his own house. His parents were rich and if anything ever happen to them the money went him, so he lived alone by himself. They only reason Mason was not sent to an orphanage is because he den't want to go in the first place, he was sixteen so it would be hard to even get adopted, and he already had his own house.

He walked into his house, sat his backpack on the couch and went to his room put his phone on the table and laid on his bed. He then noticed that he smelled really bad.

"Man I need to take a shower" he said.

He was about leave the room with clothes in hand, but then his computer started messing up. The screen looked like it had one and zero's on it. He walked over and tried to turn it off but to avail it just had one and zero on it.

"I guess I just have to buy another one" he said annoyed stracheting the back of his head then walked out the room but stopped dead at his tracks when his phone started to vibrate.

Then phone started ring, he answered but it only sounded like static. "I got to fix this thing, its been acting like this for weeks now" he thought. He then tossed it on his bed and went to the restroom to shower. When he left the room without him knowing his computer started glowing then a beam of light from the computer pointed at the floor and something was forming out.

**20 minutes later **

Mason came up of the bathroom with a dark navy blue T-shirt and gray shorts and his hair was hanging over his eyes so he moved them to the side so he could see. He then went to his room and the door was closed. He opened the door and everything was somewhat moved. As he looked through the room he sees a someone holding his cell phone. It looked like a gray humanoid fox. The fox had had long legs, a long bushy looked comb tail, and it wear red gloves that covered most of its arms, pointy ears, and had a fox like face. It then turned its attention on him. Its yellow eyes looked like it was starring into his soul and the iris was pitch black.

They both starred at each other at first. "What are you and what are you doing in my house"? He asked as he was getting his bat form behind the door.

"Humph, please human, like you could harm my with that weapon" It said with a smug voice.

"Who are you and what are are you doing here!"

"Aright, alright, my names is black Renamon and I think you're my partner" The fox explained

"Renamon? Isn't that the name from that show Digimon Tamers?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I assume you heard of my species" it said.

"Yes, one of my friends still watches the show and so do I some times. I'm right to assume your female right?

"Yes, ever since the D-Reaper incedent ended Digimon began to evolve more and change and have genders, some are still evolving, and again yes I am a girl."

"Good beacuse it wouldn't feel right to call you a man at all" He said.

"I feel a little afended by that, but i'll drop it, but like I said before, I think you're my new partner" she said.

"Wait you think that I'm your new partner, I mean tamer right" he said pointing at himself. She nodded yes then walked up to him then grabbed his hand and handed a broken D-ark to him.

"I hope you know that this thing broken right"?

"Hold on, wait for it" the gray vixen said.

Seconds later the broken Digivice started glowing and flouting in the air then formed into a Grey D-Ark with a purple ring screen on it.

"Now you're my new partner, I hope we won't have any problems".

"I'm sure we'll won't, so what now"? He said.

"Whatever you command" she said.

"Oh well huh, How about we just watch T.V or…

Just then the boor bell rung and there was someone literally banging on the door. Black Renamon then got in her defensive position standing in front of Mason.

"Hey Mason open this door right now" A girl outside yelled angrily.

"Ahh it's Jade, you got too hide now"!

"MASON, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO"? She yelled outside.

"Ah man you got too… Renamon, where she go? He said

"I'm still standing beside you, I'm just invisible now answer the door" Black Renamon whispered.

"Oh okay, hey jade I'll be there in a sec i need uh, i need to find my pants" He yelled.

"Just open the door" Black Renamon told him.

He then slowly opens the door and stuck his head out then nervously smiled at Jade. She wear a small blue T- shirt that said "fight night" on it, cargo black pants, white and red shoes, and she had long black hair with red highlights on her side and front bangs.

"Hey jade what's sup" he said nervously.

"Who are you talking to in there"? She asked.

"Nobody why you do you care, you stocking me or something" he said jokingly.

"No, Chris said you weren't meeting with us at the park"

"Oh yeah that's right, today I'm very tired, plus it looks like it getting late already" he told her.

"Oh it is well can I come in and call my mom I left my cell phone at home" she asked.

"Sure come in" he said still standing there with his head out the door warning his new partner.

"Thanks, well are you going to let me in"?

He then let her in so she could use the phone; meanwhile Mason started looking for Black renamon.

"Renamon are you still here"?

"I'm still right beside you, is she one of your friends" she asked.

"Yeah but she hate surprises so I'll let you meet her later but not now okay" he explained.

"Are you talking to yourself again"? Jade said standing in front of Mason.

Ah no just trying to remember something, that's all".

"Well anyway I'm going home now see you at school tomorrow Mason" She said exiting the house.

"Bye, whew that was close, so you wants some pizza"?

"Whats is pizza"she asked.

"Oh Renamon there is so much for you to know" he told her.,she was now fully confused.

**Well I hope some off you liked it I might make the next chapter sometime this week alright peace :1.**


End file.
